


Overload (Swapfellcest Fluff)

by SonicaSpeed123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Pap has an anxiety, THE SWAPFELL BROS ARENT ABUSIVE GUYS PLZ, im projecting onto my fav characters again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicaSpeed123/pseuds/SonicaSpeed123
Summary: SF Pap has an anxiety





	Overload (Swapfellcest Fluff)

“Papyrus, I demand that you come out of that room this instant!”

A stubborn groan resounded from the other side of the door.

“God, use your words.  Why aren’t you coming out?  Is something wrong?”

“can’t… i can’t…”  he hoarsely mumbled.

Was he crying???

No.  That was unacceptable.

Sans softened his voice a bit to announce his entrance. He found his brother a sweaty, tearful mess, still in his pajamas, curled up as tightly as a tall monster like him could be.  He looked at Sans with fear.

“don’t yell at me… please, i’m sorry…”

Sans was hurt.  “Brother, I’d never…  What’s bothering you, Papy?”

“e-everything- s’ too much- can’t think…”

Ah.  Sensory overload.  A symptom of his anxiety disorder was that his senses- particularly hearing and touch, for him- were much more sensitive than other monster’s.  But what had caused it?  They had gotten rid of his alarm clock a long time ago, changed out his scratchy blankets for softer, clean ones, kept his room brightly lit and uncluttered…  What else could have tipped him over his limits so early in the morning?

Sans got on his knees so that he was even with Papyrus, but he remembered not to touch him while he was in this state. “Just breathe, Papyrus.  It’s okay.  You don’t need to think right now.  Just look at me, alright?”

Papyrus directed his eyelights at his brother’s face.  After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and he held out his hand, signaling that it was okay to touch him again.  Sans gently held his hand, slowly massaging his metacarpals.  Papyrus hiccupped.

“There we go… all better?  What happened?”

Papyrus took a deep breath through his nose, “jus’ a nightmare. really freaked me out.”

“What about?”

“sans…”

“Undyne said we should discuss these things.  If your fears are strong enough to overload you in your dreams, then who knows what they could do in reality?  I want to know what we need to avoid.”

“it didn’t even make sense.  it was just… you’d never do any of it.”

Now Sans was even more concerned, “It was about me?”

Papyrus sighed, then hiccupped again, “i dreamt that you made me overload on purpose.  that you shouted at me when i asked you not to, that you hit me… but you’d never do that.  i guess in my head i thought that we’d lost all the progress we made… and that horrified me.”

“Oh, Papy…”  Sans opened his arms for a hug, letting Papyrus decide to take it or not.  He wrapped his long arms around his older brother and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  “I understand.  I love you, okay?”

“love you too.  thanks.”

“I’ll make breakfast today.”

Papyrus backed away, suddenly very awake, “no! i can make it! i want to!”

“Oh, c’mon,”  Sans rolled his eyes, “Is my cooking really that bad?”

“no, it’s not that. i… i need something i can control. making something three times a day, every day, just really… helps ground me, i guess.”

“Well, that’s quite alright.  You won’t be doing any chores today though, mister, or you’re going to get a serious talking-to.”

“i think i can live with that.”  He gave an exhausted grin.

“Good.”  Sans placed a kiss on the top of his brother’s head.


End file.
